crocfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tower of Power
The Tower of Power is the first level of Castle Island and the thirty-first level the player will reach. Walkthrough There's a carousel platform circling the tower at your level. Hop to it when it comes by and face in the direction of travel. It brings you to a non-moving line of crumbling platforms leading up to a trio of carousel platforms, which then leads to a Smash Box and more crumbling platforms ever spiraling upwards. You could enter the tower at the top, but don't yet! Walk off the landing at the entrance to land below where you can get the RED CRYSTAL, GOBBO #1, and two Hearts. Jump onto the carousel platform (it's the same one you got on from the start of this area) and ride it to the crumbling blocks to repeat your climb up the tower. This time, enter it. Inside, go past the Red Button (which resets the stack of Metal Boxes beside it) to the stack of Metal Boxes. You can push individual crates out of position, but if you push one completely out, the rest will fall down. Push the bottom crate out halfway, then stand on the part that's sticking out and push the next crate out half-way as well. Jump on top of that one from the ground, and from there you can reach the top of the stack. Jump to the Red Button above. This creates platforms leading across to the exit. Take them, getting the GREEN CRYSTAL over the middle one, and enter the door after dealing with the Devil Dantini. Back outside, climb the tower some more. The Bricks you reach after the crumbling platforms will quickly fall away, so jump up to hang from the Monkey Bars immediately. Now watch the Bat Dantini. You want to cross the Monkey Bars directly behind him as soon as he starts moving away, otherwise he'll hit you in the back before you can get far enough away on his next fly-by. At the end of the Monkey Bars, drop straight down to the crumbling platform when the moving platform ahead is coming down. Jump to that one, and open the Smash Box at the top for the BLUE CRYSTAL. From there, hop to the carousel platform that's circling around the tower, and then into the tower after a quarter turn around it. Inside, the Spinning Gears are too far apart to work, so you have to put more Spinning Gears between them. Turn around from the start and go up the stairs. Smash the crate and fall down with it. Go straight ahead now to the next large Spinning Gear and jump off the other end. Get onto the carousel platforms and ride them to the top. Hop off there and smash the next crate to drop another Spinning Gear into place. Follow the Spinning Gear ahead to the large stair-like blocks, and get the YELLOW CRYSTAL from the crate at the top. Head out over more Monkey Bars to smash Spinning Gear crate #3, which starts the whole machinery up. At the last Spinning Gear, jump to the platform that moves back and forth to the exit to leave this room. Back outside, jump to the rising platform ahead and go over to the Monkey Bars. Run behind the Swinging Mace as it swings away. At the end, open the crates to find GOBBO #2. Use the Jelly to reach the landing above to get the PURPLE CRYSTAL. Jump onto the carousel platform that passes by. It'll take you to another series of crumbling platforms leading to the top of the tower. Jump into the hole in the middle after smashing the crates. In the dungeons, there's a Zombie Prisoner guarding three Red Buttons. Wait for him to stop swinging his arms, then tail swipe him to stun him for a moment and press a Red Button. This will open a Gate in the tunnels to the right. These are also guarded by spinning Executioners who can only be killed by stomping the ground near or on them. You can also just avoid them by sticking to the wall and jumping past them. Go back when you've explored all you can and press another Red Button. Once you've done all three, you should have rescued GOBBO #3, GOBBO #4, and GOBBO #5. Go straight down the tunnel to the Crystal Door and through it. Inside, GOBBO #6 is being held by the Kidnapping Dantini. Just kill him to rescue your buddy. Go up the path to the Beany Gong to finish. Gobbos *The first Gobbo is inside a Smash Box in the first area. To reach it Croc must use the platforms to get to the castle enterance but instead of entering, he must fall underneath the enterance, there he will find a platform with two Smash Boxes, one of which contains the Gobbo. *The second Gobbo is inside a Smash Box on the Monkey Bars in the fifth area. *The third, fourth and fifth Gobbos are inside Smash Boxes (in the sixth area) behind the Gates that can be opened by using the Red Buttons guarded by the Zombie Prisoner. *The sixth Gobbo is being held by the Kidnapping Dantini in the Crystal Door Challenge. To rescue the Gobbo, Croc must kill the Kidnapping Dantini. Coloured Crystals *The RED CRYSTAL is inside a Smash Box in the first area. To reach it Croc must use the platforms to get to the castle entrance but instead of entering, he must fall underneath the entrance, there he will find a platform with two Smash Boxes, one of which contains the RED CRYSTAL. *The GREEN CRYSTAL is disguised as a White Crystal floating above the void in the second area. *The BLUE CRYSTAL is inside a Smash Box on top of the platform after the Monkey Bars in the third area. *The YELLOW CRYSTAL is inside a Smash Box on a platform in the fourth area. *The PURPLE CRYSTAL is inside a Smash Box on top of a platform in the fifth area. Items * 30x White Crystals * 6x Gobbos * 5x Coloured Crystals * 2x Hearts Hazards Soundtrack Video Gallery Trivia *The level's title is a reference to the American soul and funk based horn section and band Tower of Power *This level contains the most number of Executioners second being Dungeon of Defright. *The Kidnapping Dantini in this level is a much faster variant of the one found in I Snow Him so Well. Category:Levels Category:Levels in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Levels on Castle Island Category:Normal Levels Category:Crystal Door Challenges Category:Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Castle Levels